Tsubasa In Wonderland
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: After an accident with Mokona, our four heroes go hurling into different CLAMP titles, as they try to find their way back to one another. KuroXYuuko, KuroXTomo, FaiXChi SyaoXSeichiro DX SyaoXSaku and more crack pairings!
1. Divided We Fall

_Thank you all of meh readers who have not so patiently awaited our return to fanfic.Thank yas! Well... I'll be updating meh In the Moonlight fic later this evening or tommorow but for some time I've had some drama with meh friends doing wierd stuff and meh computer is still out of commision so I have to update sparingly at friends houses, etc. etc., not to mention final exams, but who cares? Ahem. Well please enjoy the biggest CLAMPXTsubasa fanfic I've ever written! Thank you all! _

_-Towa Noshibwa _

* * *

"Ow… What happened?" Sakura asked herself, sitting up from the pile of leaves she'd apparently landed on. "Syaoran-kun had just returned my feather, I fell asleep… is this a new worl-" 

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" A shriek cut her thoughts short.

_A scream? _She blinked, still not noticing that her companions were missing as she pushed aside the bushes that overlooked an empty street, as she gasped. "What in the world?!"

"Koryu, you jerk, get away!!" A small girl screamed. She had honey brown hair and short white wings coming from her back. _An… angel?_

"Ah ha ha! Even after 100 years your still so fun to torment, Kohaku." The dark hansome figure with black wings apparently named Koryu smirked, watching two cats bat away at the chibi looking 'Kohaku.'

Sakura gasped in shock. _If he keeps that up, he'll-! _"St-stop!! You'll hurt her!!" She cried running from where'd she'd landed, quickly stepping inbetween Koryu, Ruri, and Hari from Kohaku.

"Eh?" Koryu and Kohaku blinked in unison. "A… girl…?"

"Please… don't hurt her…." Sakura groaned, black edging at her vision. _N-no! I can't faint at a time like… this…_

As soon as she began to fall, Koryu caught her arm before she hit the hard concrete.

"Master Koryu, who's this girl?" Ruri asked, changing to human form along with Hari as the moon rose, the chibi Kohaku floating above Sakura as Koryu shrugged.

"This girl tried to save me…" She breathed, as Koryu picked her up wedding style. "We need to take her to Shuichiro and Madame Hisui…!"

* * *

"Fai! Fai!!" Mokona buzzed in the sleeping magician's ear. 

"Mrph… gh… Mokona…?" He asked groggily, sitting up from against the brick wall he was leaning on. "Where are we now…?"

"Mokona doesn't know. We landed next to an apartment complex while Fai was still knocked out." Mokona nodded, as he looked around the dar alleyway leading into the deserted street.

"Where's Kuro-rinta and the others?" Fai asked, stretching as he stood, staring down the street.

"That's just it! Mokona doesn't know…! Mokona thinks that we were all seperated between dimentions." Mokona sighed somlemnly.

"Hrm…" Fai mumbled, still staring down the street, as if trying to identify someone. "I guess we should-"

"'Should?'" Mokona blinked at the magician, who's gaze was frozen. "Fai! What's wrong!!"

Without receiving a reply, Mokona followed his gaze down the end of the street, eyeing a girl standing on the tip of a lampost, with long blonde hair and… animal ears? "Um… Fai..?"

Disregarding the white manju bun, Fai cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Chi!!"

* * *

"Princess? Mokona? Fai-san, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran shouted, his cries resonating of the walls of the Tokyo Tower observastion deck. _Where is everyone? Maybe something happened to Mokona? _Either way, he was stuck in this odd world. _I know that this is a tower but considering that it's so late that no one's supposed to be in here…_ "Is anybody here?!" 

"Hello- mph!!" Syaoran shouted before a black glove jutted from the darkness, covering his mouth. "Rmph!!"

"I'm sorry, but I need you to be quiet for a moment." A young voice murmured in his ear, pulling Syaoran towards the darkness, while pulling a piece of paper with kanji from his pocket, throwing it out into the hall of the deck.

_Wha-?! Who is this boy?! _He thought, finally getting a good look at his captor, who was staring out towards the place the talisman had been thrown. He had black hair, similar to his friend Ryuo, and he looked about his age and height. As soon as his grip loosened on him, he tried shouting, "Who are y-"

But as soon as he tried to pull away, the kid silenced him again by putting his hand on his mouth, pulling the startled Syaoran againt his chest, as he motioned for him to be quiet. As soon as the strange person did that, the sound of a scream resonated from the direction of the kanji note. _What?! _Right above the slip of paper, an eerie transperant looking figure appeared above it, as it solidified, and a girl crumpled to the floor.

"Ah! The spirit has been successfully removed from Natsumi-san's body." The boy smiled in satisfaction, finally releasing Syaoran as he checked the unconcious woman's pulse, making sure she was 100 percent unpossessed. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm sorry to have snuck up on you like that, but I couldn't let an innocent boy like yourself get hurt. My name is Subaru Sumeragi, and I'm an On'miyaji. I make a living off excorcising spirits. And you?"

He stared incredulously at Subaru, who held out a hand to help him up. "…Syaoran…"

* * *

"…Rrgh…. Where the hell am I now?" Kurogane groaned, looking at the oddly familiar shop in fromt of him. "And where's that annoying guy and the kid?" 

"Ah!!" A startled voice from behind him gasped.

"Eh?" Kurogane blinked, coming face to face with Watanuki Kimihiro . "Oh great, it's you. That must mean that this is that damn witch's place!" He guessed, noticing his lack of companions.

"Ah ha ha! Right you are! And I see that your friends aren't with you." Yuuko Ichihara smirked, walking up right behind her asistant.

"Hmph. It's you." Kurogane frowned, staring her down. "Where's the kid and the princess? And why in hell am I here?!"

"Aww…. No concern for Mokona or Fai? That's so sad." Yuuko smirked at the ninja. "Maybe some explainations are in order. Watanuki!"

"Y-yes, Yuuko-san?"

"Prepare some tea, would you?" Yuuko smiled once more, at the now uncomfortable Kurogane. "Kurogane's gonna stay with us for a few days."

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! I'll update sooner I swear! I feel bad for Syaoran, with Subaru taking an interest in him and soon to be Seichiro... And in case you don't know what all CLAMP works are in so far, Sakura's in WISH, Fai's in Chobits, Syaoran's in Tokyo Babylon, and Kurogane's in xxxholic. X333 He's so cool... sorr-eh! Hem In this fic, our heroes'll travel through nearly every CLAMP work. I hope all CLAMP fans enjoy! Plus forgive the errors._


	2. An Angel's Soul

"Oh My." Hisui blinked as Koryu carried the unconscious Sakura to Shuichiro Kudo's home, with Kohaku crying all the way, asking if she was dead, and Ruri and Hari growling about how the girl was taking up their time with their master. "Who's this girl, Kohaku?"

"Ah!Um-"

"Long story short, Kohaku was being an annoying bubblehead again which caused this girl to try to 'save' her." Koryu sighed, lying her down on a spare futon. "And then she just fainted."

"...!" Hisui suddenly gasped, when she touched her forhead.

"Hisui!! What's wrong?" Kokuyo shouted, paying attention for the first time.

"...nothing..." She smiled, as soon as Koryu and the others turned back to the sleeping Sakura, when she whispered to Kokuyo. "Its her soul..."

"Wha-?"

"I'm home!" Shuichiro shouted, putting down his bag, then paused. "Ah!! Who's she? Another angel?"

"Shuichiro!!" Kohaku gasped, immediately cheering up, Koryu and his servants leaving.

"No, she's not an angel, but she has the soul of one." Hisui smiled, getting up to make tea.

"Wha-!?" Koryu gasped, half way out the window. "A _human _with an angel soul?!"

"Um... I'm going to stay out of this one..." Shuichiro smiled respectfully. "Let's go for a walk, Kohaku."

"Okay! Madame Hisui, please take care of her!" She called, floating out the window.

After they watched the two leave, the devils surrounded Hisui. "What did you say?!"

"She has an extremely pure soul, is all I'm saying. Exetremely uncommon in now day Japan." She nodded, touching Sakura's hand without flinching this time."We may even have to consult Usyagi about this..."

"You mean that little rabbit?! You can't be seri-" Koryu shouted, cut off by Kokuyo holding his mouth.

"That little bunny? Mmm! He looks delicious..." Ruri grinned.

"That's true!" Hari smirked.

"Do you think it has to do with...?" Kokuyo asked, not mentioning what he was emphisizing.

"Nnn... where am I...?" Sakura groaned, waking up. "Ah!!!"

"Why, hello little child." Koryu grinned, breaking free of Kokuyo, and hoping for a meal of a tasty soul as he tenderly grabbed her hand. "My name is Koryu. And yours?"

"S-Sakura." She blinked, sitting up when Kari and Ruri made Koryu withdraw his hand. "Where's Syaoran-kun and the others?"

"Others? There are more of you, my dear?" Hisui asked, bringing a cup of tea. "Where are you from?"

"Um... the country of Clow, but I just came from the country of Recort, I think..." She blinked, still out of it. "Where am I...?"

"You're in Tokyo."Kokuyo sighed, obviously lost in thought.

"Yep. A very romatic city I'd say. How'd you like to go somewhere else?" Koryu smirked, thirsting for the meal of a life time. Souls like hers didn't come around everyday.

"Eh?!"

"Ignore him, Sakura-chan. My name is Hisui, this is Kokuyo, that's Koryu, and those two are Ruri and Hari." Hisui smiled, pointing out each one of them.

"Where's the little angel-san?" She asked immediately, remembering a little girl being tormented by the flirtatios one named Koryu.

_She could tell she was an angel?_ "Kohaku's out with Shuichiro." Kuryu sighed, not explaining when a door opened. "Oh. Speak of the devil, their she is."

"Ah!! You're awake!!" Kohaku gasped, rushing to Sakura's side, still in chibi form.

"Kohaku, this is Sakura-chan. She's just come in from the country of Recort, the magic counrty, so please let her get some rest."

"It's alright! Thank you for letting me stay here." Sakura smiled, still think of her friends. "Um, you must be Shuichiro-san!"

"...? What?" He asked, staring at her.

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Ruri gasped, when Shuichiro didn't say anything.

"He can't understand her." Kokuyo responded. "Her language isnt spoken here, but devuls and angels can speak any language."

"Uh... I may not understand what's going on, but Kohaku and I got her something to wear at the discount store." Shuichiro nodded, putting down the bag he'd been carrying. "I have night classes, so good luck..."

"Since Shuichiro-san can't understad, then Moko-chan isn't here..." Sakura frowned to herself. _But since I'm here, a feather must be here..._

"Sakura." Kokuyo frowned, cutting her off.

"Yes, Kokuyo-san?" She ased immediatly. _Kokuyo-san is alot like Kurogane-san, and Hisui-san is alot like Fai-san. Even Shuishiro-san is alot like Syaoran-kun_.

"You're searching for something, right?" He asked impatiently.

"How did you-"

"Sakura-chan, please go change and we'll explain." Hisui smiled, handing her the bag, after shooing Koryu and Kohaku out.

"Oh... okay." She nodded going to the restroom.

After they watched her leave, Hisui turned to Kokuyo. "She's looking for the feather's power, right Kokuyo?"

"Yes... he smiled back, touching her earing. "The feather's power."

* * *

_Gaah!! This is such a boring chapter!! And I'm sorry readers who haven't read WISH! Next chapt. is Syaoran and Tokyo Babylon! Then the next chapter'll be Fai and Chobits! w00t! And note, I've only read the first Chobits so it'll be kinda improved. Well... thanks for reading so far! It'll switch between each character for each chapter so yeah. Enjoy!! -TowaNoshibwa_


	3. Shonen Ai for Syaoran

"...I wonder where Subaru-kun ran off to... Its already half past ten!" Seichiro Sakurazuka sighed, staring out the dark and wet window of his veterinarian office.

"Calm down, Sei-chan! He's just doing another excorsism." Hokuto shook her head dissaprovingly as she stared at the concerned vet. "But it's great that your showing concern for your fiance. I'm sure Subaru'll be fine."

"I hope so. This storm's only getting worse..." He frowned, lightning outlining the empty street.

"Geez, Sei-chan! You sound like a concerned house wife! And to think I thought that you were supposed to be the seme. ...Seichiro-chan? Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking about you and my brothers future!" Hokuto shouted, trying in vain to get his attention, noticing that he darted to the door. "Sei-chan...?"

He didn't answer immediately as he hurled open the front door. "Someone's out there with Subaru-kun, and he's wounded!"

* * *

"Um... thank you for taking me here, Subaru-san." Syaoran blinked at the cleaned wound on his ankle, which he'd accidently cut on he and the onmiyoji's descent from the abandoned tower. 

"No problem at all." Subaru smiled back, carefully holding Syaoran's foot in his hands as he finished putting gauze on the cut. "For someone's who's new to this country, you speak surprisingly well Japanese, Syaoran-kun."

"Ah, the savior- patient relationship! I didn't know that you and Syaoran were on such good terms, Subaru. Don't let Sei-chan get jealous!" Hokuto giggled, coming in the room with some tea for the two of them.

"Ah! Th-thank you, Hokuto-san! But Subaru-san saved me from a spirit, so its nothing like that-!" Syaoran objected immediatly.

"Yes, Hokuto-chan! Nothing scandalous, I assure you." Subaru nodded quickly as he finished dressing his wounds.

"Aww... but a love triangle would be thrilling...!" She sighed, putting down the tea tray. "But Subaru's got a point. If you're not from here, where _are_ you from?"

"...I was separated from my group and I woke up at that Tower where Subaru-san found me. But I think I can speak this language because my father and I went to a counrty with a similar language..." Syaoran explained, reluctantly taking the cup of tea. "But Sumeragi-san, there was someone else who came out to get us. Who was...?"

"Ah! So the patient woke up." Seichiro smiled, walking into the room.

"...! It can't be..." Syaoran gasped, staring at the man that'd just walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Seichiro Sakurazuka." He smiled, reaching out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

"Seichiro-san?" Syaoran asked reluctantly, slowly taking his hand in a handshake. 

"Yes?"

"Hmm?" Hokuto blinked, a scheme already forming in her mind. "Subaru, let's go get some tea for Sei-chan. He's an official doctor, so he should be able to help Syao-chan."

"O-okay...?" Subaru blinked, still confused on why Hokuto was leaving their guest with Seichiro.

"That was wierd." Seichiro smiled, as the Sumeragi twins had left the room. "But Syaoran-kun, you say my name like we've met. Have we...?"

"..." Syaoran just stared_. Is this the same Seichiro-san that attacked us in Outo and fought with Kurogane-san_? "...No, we haven't met. I just met someone like you in th-"

He was cut off when suddenly Seichiro caught Syaoran's chin and tilted his face up towards his.

"Eh?!" He gasped, getting a close view of the man's face. _He doesn't have a white eye like the other Seichiro-san..." _"What are you-"

"You have a fever, Syaoran-kun." He smuiled, letting him go. "You should get plenty of rest."

"Oh... th-thank you." He blinked in mild surprize.

"...dammit! I thought for sure, that there'd be a love triangle!" Hokuto groaned, as she and Subaru spied from the slightly ajar door.

"Hokuto-chan..." Subaru sighed, walking over to the others.

"Hmph. I'm determined to make Subaru and Sei-chan's love life a tough one." She smirked, eyeing the three unsuspecting men, thinking devious thoughts. "And I might as well get Syao-chan involved as well."

* * *

_Hokuto's so evil, isn't she? Heh. Sorry for not posting in a while but I hope you like this installment! And the reason I can't update alot now is because was banned on my school computers so yeah. TTTT Well, lets all hope that poor Syaoran doesn't get to exposed to the world of yaoi. XD Well, that's all I have to say for now, so... enjoy! Oh yeah, next is Fai and Chobits, w00t! -TowaNoshibwa_


	4. Chii?

**I'm so sorry all of my readers!! I finally got my computer fixed so I'll try to update more and more! And sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors, etc. And I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter! -towanoshibwa**

* * *

"Fai!! Snap out of it!" Mokona cried as he watched the now serious magician walk towards the girl with blonde hair atop of the lamp post.

"Chi... is that really you?" Fai mumbled softly as he stopped beneath the post as soon as he got her attention.

"Chi?" She blinked in surprise, seeing the weird guy she'd never seen, but she felt like she knew him."Who are you? Does Chi know you? Hideki says not to talk to strangers..."

"'Hideki'? No, it's me... Fai..." He said, raising his voice slightly, unable to grasp the fact that she didn't recognize him. "I- I made you."

She stood in silence, staring at him, her mind whirring. "Fai... made Chi?"

"Kya, Fai! What are you doing! This isn't the same person you know!!" Mokona tried to persist, hopping over to where the determined Fai stood, finally catching the wizard's _eye .He's acting like when Syaoran saw those two from his country in Hanshin, and when Kurogane saw his princess in Piffle World... Fai should know that she's probably- _"Ah!! Fai, look out!!"

"Eh?" He frowned at the white pork bun, looking up at the lamp post once more, then gasped in unison with Mokona as he noticed Chi had gotten a glassy look in her eyes as her foot slipped off the top of the post, beginning to plummet toward the empty sidewalk. "Chii!!"

"Fai!" Mokona shouted once more as Fai took off, causing Mokona to fall off his shoulder and caught the seemingly unconscious persocom right before she hit the hard cement.

"...are you alright?" He asked finally, smiling tenderly at Chi.

"Chi is..." She murmured faintly while gripping Fai's cloak as she began to shut down. "... confused..."

"Its alright, Chi..." He nodded as she went limp. As he stood up, still holding Chi in his arms, Mokona spoke up again.

"Um, Fai? How do you know this person?" Mokona asked shakily eyeing the girl as Fai began looking around, still holding Chi against his chest. "I-Is she alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, I'm sure of it." He smiled to himself, losing himself in his own thoughts. "We should find someplace to stay before we try to find Kuro-sama and the others."

"Yeah, but what about her? She belongs to this world Fai!" Mokona wailed yet again, but was ignored. _This 'Chi' is acting like when we get Sakura's feathers or when she thinks about her past... Is Chi having a similar reaction because Fai mentioned he made her? _"So... what should we do?"

"Obviously, we'll take her with us. I'm sure this Hideki person she mentioned wouldn't mind."

"_Sigh..._We're kidnaping someone now?!" Mokona groaned, tired of arguing as he went boink. "We need to call Yuuko."

* * *

** Does Fai have some sort of connection to this worlds Chi? Will Syaoran survive the world of shonen ai? Will Sakura find her way back to the group? And what about poor Kurogane in Modern Japan?! XD Sorry. I hope you all enjoyed! Next, is an out of character blast of Kurogane and Yuuko! w00t! Thank you for reading this far and I'll update as soon as humanly possible!**


	5. Drunken Confrontations

**Hiya! I'm back again and it hasn't been a month:O ****XD Sorry, I'm high on lief! lol, well... Yuuko's just a bit out of character here... he he he... Well, she's drunk. What do you expect? Please enjoy and review and be nice! -TowaNoshibwa awesome.**_  
_

* * *

_-Somewhere in Modern Day Japan, Yuuko's Shop, Evening-_

* * *

"Yuuko-san, I think you've had enough..."" Watanuki sighed in disapproval as the witch raised her glass in expectance.

"Nonsense! Now more sake!It's for our guest, Kurogane-kun!" She grinned, obviously already drunk along with her shop assistance, Muro and Maro.

"Drinks! Drinks!"

"Don't call me that, dammit!" Kurogane frowned in annoyance, It'd been a few days since at her shop, and they still hadn't spoken about the fate of the others. He was almost positive that they weren't in the same country as him, or else they'd be joining in the witch's drunken party.

"Watanuki! Drinks! After that, you can go!" She grinned, as Watanuki sighed, and poured a final round.

"Yuuko-san... This is not good for you!"

"Okay, Kimihiro-chan, thanks for worrying! You can go!" 

'_Kimihiro-chan'! Well, I'm more concerned about Kurogane-san than her... _"Well, good night, and don't do something drastic, Yuuko-san!" Watanuki called as he walked out the door, eyeing them in concern.

"'Do something drastic'?" The ninja repeated under her breath as Yuuko chugged down another shot of wine."Hey, witch."

"Eh? What's up?" She smiled, standing up drunkenly.

"What happened with the pork bun? What happened to the kid, the princess and the skinny guy? And if they're somewhere else and I'm here, than just send me back home."

"Heh." Yuuko smirked to herself, striding over to the couch where Kurogane was sitting."Is it really so bad?"

"Huh?"

She smiled once again, as she placed her hand under his chin, much to his surprise. "Aw, why do you want to go back so much, Kurogane-kun?"

"You drunk bitch, get away from me!" Kurogane shouted, utterly freaked out as Yuuko tilted his face towards hers, her grin getting wider as she placed her other hand against his shoulder, much to his surprise and discomfort.

"It's not often I get visitors quite as interesting a you, so I might as well enjoy it, but no..." She mumbled half to herself. "But you're too loyal to Tomoyo-hime to do anything _fun_with me..."

"W-wha-!" Kurogane blinked as the witch's smirk widened once more as she suddenly pushed against his shoulder, causing him to fall on his back against the sofa.

"-the hell!" He muttered while wincing, opening his eyes again when he felt hair treading against his face.

"I suppose that answers my question of why you want to return to Nihon so badly. It's a shame, really..." Yuuko breathed, still leaning over the ninja as she pressed herself against his chest, her face inches from his, her hand toying with the collar of his shirt.

"H-hey, get away from me!" He shouted again, when suddenly she stood up. "Eh?"

"Yuuko! Yuuko!" Black Mokona, Larg, shouted as it bounced into the room as soon as she stood up.

"What is it, Mokona?" She smiled, the effects of her drunk attitude wearing off, much to Kurogane's surprise.

"It's a message from the other Mokona and Fai!"


	6. Alone Time

**OMFG, I actually updated!! And... there's more rape! D Okay, sorry. That sounded waaaay to straight forward. But this time its not KuroXYuuko, But SeiSyao! And wOOt for story development! Is Syaoran any closer to finding his way back to Sakura and the others? Well, you'll find out in this yaoi-tastic chapter of Tsubasa In Wonderland!  
**

* * *

"Kya! Syaoran-chan, you look so cute wearing Subaru's old clothes! Those shorts look really adorable on you!" Hokuto squealed as she and Syaoran stood in Seichiro's office, as she changed the topic. "But honestly, Syao-chan, how were you separated from your group again?" Hokuto asked with earnest interest, bombarding the boy with questions once again.

"U-um, well, the one that can send us through different worlds while we were searching for feathers, I think something happened to cause us all to divide..." Syaoran repeated, his mind still on Seishiro Sakurazuka. _Was he the same Seishiro-san I know? I can't think of anyway to find out... _"I'm sorry, Hokuto-san. This probably isn't making a lot of sense..."

"No, no, It's fine, Syao-chan!! Please continue." She smiled, trying to look honest. She was only listening to his stories because she wanted to see what crazy things she could do to test the veterinarian and her brother's relationship by throwing him into the loop. "So-"

"Hokuto-chan! Syaoran-kun is probably very tired from his arrival here and he's still recovering from his injury!" Seishiro scolded, as he and Subaru entered the room, smiling brilliantly at Syaoran-kun. "I must apologize for my sister-in-law. She's very rude."

"You're the rude one, Sei-chan!"

"'S-sister-in-law'?" Subaru and Syaoran thought to themselves as the other two kept arguing, when Subaru turned to there patient.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry also. I must step out to do another exorcism this evening. Do you need anything while I'm out? Or you, Hokuto-chan?"

"No, I'll be fine. But I'm going shopping later, so I guess Sei-chan and Syao-chan'll be... alone..." She gasped, keeping herself from smiling, noting Subaru's aghast look.

"That's fine, I need to catch up on some paperwork, so having him around wont be bothersome." Seishiro smiled, as Subaru shot him a doubtful look. "Right Syaoran-kun?"

"Huh?" He looked up for the first time, hearing his name. "What's going on, Subaru-san?"

"Er... both Hokuto-chan and I are both going out this evening. Would it be alright with you if you stayed with Seishiro-san for a few hours?" The onmiyaji sighed, adjusting his gloves uncomfortably.

"Oh! That's fine..." Syaoran blinked, with a slight sinking feeling.

"Are you sure?" Subaru frowned when suddenly Seishiro stood up.

"Subaru." He said suddenly, grabbing his shoulder.

"Seishiro-san...?" Subaru asked quietly in surprise as Seishiro's grip tightened on his shoulder, as he kneeled down to Subaru's level, Subaru feeling his friend's breath against his ear.

"You can trust me can't you Subaru...?" Seishiro asked softly, much to Hokuto's pleasure and Syaoran's disturbance, while Subaru nodded his head, pulling away from Seishiro.

"A-alright. I'll be home at about ten..." He said shakily, walking for the door. "C-c'mon Hokuto-chan."

"Aww, but things were getting so good!!" Hokuto complained to herself as she turned to Syaoran. "Be careful around Sei-chan, Syao!"

_Be careful...?_ It'd been only a day since he was taken in by Sumeragi's and he still hadn't found out about Mokona and the others, but maybe if this Seishiro was the one he knew, maybe he could find out. "Seishiro-san?"

"Hm? Yes, Syaoran-kun?" He smiled, turning from his work.

"Do you know anything... ah... um, never mind." Syaoran smiled back, unable to ask after all.

"What is it?" Seishiro asked with a now piqued interest. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No, its nothing. I'm sorry." Syaoran shook his head, sitting down on the counter, trying to change the subject.

"...if you say so, Syaoran-kun." Seishiro grinned light heartily, in a way that reminded him of Fai. "But that reminds me. Is your ankle alright? I believe Subaru only gave you a brief check up."

"Um, it's fine." Syaoran said reassuringly put suddenly winced in pain as Seishiro touched his foot. "Syaoran-kun, I advise that you don't lie to a doctor about injuries." Seishiro said gently, with his hand still clutching Syaoran's ankle much to his discomfort and pain.

"S-seishiro-san...!" Syaoran shivered, trying to push him away, finding himself inches away from his face. "Wha..."

"Ah, Hokuto-chan was right, you do look really cute in Subaru's clothes..." As his hand released his ankle, his hand now sliding up the shocked Syaoran's leg.

"Um, get off of me!!" Syaoran tried, purely chocked that the man with the same face of the one who taught him fighting was after him, and he was also unaware that at that moment Kurogane was having similar troubles with Yuuko. "Get off!!"

"Heh. I offer my deepest apologies..." Seishiro smirked, still towering over him, but he stopped feeling him up, his gaze fixed on him.

"Why are you doing this!?" Syaoran asked in bewilderment and in embarrassment, still unable to stand. "Are you the same Seishiro-san I met...?"

"We've met?" Seishiro blinked in surprise as he met Syaoran's confused stare. "What do you mean?"

"Pl-please get off me first."

"Ha, I'm sorry. You just remind me so much of Subaru I couldn't help myself. And you _do _seem familiar to me." He mumbled to himself, turning away from Syaoran.

"Y-yeah." _This man can't be the same Seishiro-san I now. H-he wouldn't... _"But in another world, I met someone like you."

"...another world?" Seichiro repeated in mild surprise. "What do you mean...?"

"Syaoran-san!" Someone called from the opposite side of the door. "Seishiro-san!!"

"...Subaru?" Seishiro exclaimed in shock, immediately darting towards the door, as if the eyebrow raising encounter between him and Syaoran hadn't happened. "What's wrong?!"

"I think you two should see something..." The boy breathed, as if he ran all the way from where he was, gripping at his chest, blood dripping on his hand.

"Subaru-san?" Syaoran blinked, as Seishiro wrapped his coat around the shaking onmiyaji. "Your hurt!"

"It's fine. But you s-said earlier that you and your missing companions were searching for feathers, correct?" Subaru stuttered, obviously injured.

"Y-yes, but that's not important. You're really hurt!" Syaoran tried, but Subaru shhok his head. "Um... how did you get that wound, Subaru-san?"

"You know that onmiyaji's defend us from harmful spirits, correct?" Seishiro asked, his attention all focused on the injured boy. "That's more than likely the reason for this wound. Was it a ghost possessing someone, Subaru?"

"N-no... it was a demon. And Syaoran-san, your avoiding my question. You are searching for some form of a feather are you not?" Subaru repeated more forcefully, staring him in the eye.

"Yes... but if I may ask, why is that important?" He asked reluctantly at the bleeding boy kneeled on the floor. "And a demon...?"

"Because, Syaoran-san, the demon that attacked me had a feather shaped core in its center." Subaru frowned seriously.

"Eh?!"Syaoran blinked, caught by total surprise. _There's a feather in this world?! Then again, without Mokona, I wouldn't be able to tell... _"Subaru-san, if you're alright and if it isn't an inconvenience, could you take me to where this feather is?!"

Subaru smiled softly, as he ruffled Syaoran's hair. "Yes. If its that important to you, Syaoran-san."

"KYAAAH!!"

"Eh?" All three of the men blinked as they heard a certain girl's familiar squeal.

"H-Hokuto-chan?" Subaru blinked as the door to the veterinarian's office opened slowly as his extravagantly dressed twin sister stood in the frame.

"Oh ho ho ho!! The most beautiful yaoi threesome!! And I heard it all!! Kyah!! This is so exciting!!" Hokuto grinned much to the three's disturbance.

_Yaoi? _Syaoran blinked as Subaru started stuttering protests as Seishiro just grinned. "What's...?"

"Don't worry about it, Syaoran-kun." Seishiro smiled knowingly. "And I'll help you find that feather of yours for Miss Sakura."

"Huh?!" Syaoran gasped in pure shock as Seishiro just smiled and walked off to tend to Subaru's wound. _Seishiro-san..._

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers!! Yeah... yaoi-ish ending " And I'll explain the thing about Sakura in later chapters... And I want to take the time to say... I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL!! I'M THE WORST AUTHOR EVER WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING!! NYAAAAA!! But thanks to all of my readers, I've actually updated! And thank you all for your support and faves, and comments!! I'm going to definantly try to update more before my summer school starts! So stay posted!! -Towa Noshibwa, your humble author**

* * *


End file.
